El lobito con botasmejor dicho zapatillas
by sugarlawliet
Summary: hola! esta fue una locura...una d tantas...eso si uno de los 1eros...bueno si quieren saber lo q pasa con este lobito lindo y astuto...leanlo!


_El lobito con botas (mejor dicho, zapatillas)_

Erase una vez un mago muy poderoso que tenía tres hijos: el mayor llamado Sirius, el del medio llamado Richard y el más pequeño llamado Regulus. El padre, antes de morir, repartió todo lo que tenía entre sus hijos: a Regulus, que era su hijo predilecto, le dio la gigantesca mansión en la que vivían, a Richard, por ser un tan completo Slytherin, le dio una serpiente llamada Lucius, y a Sirius, por ser el único Gryffindor de la familia, su padre lo odiaba con todo su corazón (si es que tenía corazón) solo le dio un lobito que había encontrado en el bosque y unas pocas monedas de oro. Como Regulus también odiaba a Sirius, lo echó de la mansión, y Sirius se quedó desamparado con su pequeño lobito, el cual tenía los ojos color miel y el pelaje dorado.

¿Y que puedo hacer yo con un lobo inútil?- exclamó Sirius sentándose en una piedra en un claro del bosque.

¡HEY!, ¡Un momento!, En primer lugar no soy un lobo inútil, en segundo lugar sé hablar, así que me respetas, en tercer lugar me llamo Remus, y no lobo inútil, y en cuarto lugar, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir una gran fortuna y una camboyanas, y así librarme de ti- recitó el pequeño lobito sentándose en frente de Sirius y mirándolo con reproche.

¿Y a ti quien te dijo que hablaras?, Me consigues la fortuna YA o te sacrifico como a un carnero- amenazó Sirius Poniéndose de pie.

Que humorcito ¬¬, ¿crees que es todo tan fácil?, Primero me compras unas botas, no, mejor que sean unas zapatillas Nike y un jockey adidas, y ahí recién podríamos hablar... - le dijo el lobito.

Al otro día, Sirius partió con su lobo al pueblo para comprar lo que este le había exigido, a cambio de fortuna y mujeres. Salieron de una tienda deportiva, el lobo muy moderno, pero Sirius realmente lamentable, pues su camiseta estaba toda rasgada, debido a que Remus lo había arañado con furia porque Sirius había intentado comérselo (no piensen mal ¬¬).

El lobo, que era muy astuto, salió a cazar un día, para llevarle un regalo al príncipe James, y así, a largo plazo, conseguir la fortuna de su amo. En un campo cercano, vio a una muchacha muy linda, que daba de comer a unos ciervos. Se acercó sigilosamente, mostrando los colmillos, de repente pegó un salto quedando al lado de la chica y... Le preguntó su nombre.

¡Que lobo tan bonito!, Me llamo Gabriela- contestó ella haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las orejas. El lobo no desaprovechó el momento, le tomó el brazo, la tiró al suelo, le amarró los brazos a la espalda y le puso una mordaza, luego sacó la varita, le hizo un _desmaius!_ Le desató los brazos, le sacó la mordaza y la echó en una bolsa, y luego se fue donde el castillo del príncipe James llevándole el "regalito".

Cuando llegó, los guardias no lo querían dejar pasar, así que, hizo primero unos movimientos de Karate, luego sacó la varita y les lanzó un _avada Kedavra_, dejándolos tumbados en la entrada. Entró majestuosamente con la colita en alto y la chica desmayada adentro de la bolsa arrastrándose detrás.

¿Que deseas pequeño lobo?- le preguntó el príncipe James desde su espectacular trono.

Su majestad, he venido a traerle este regalo de parte de mi amo, el marqués del valle de Godric- le contestó Remus haciendo una reverencia.

¿De que se trata?- preguntó el príncipe con interés, alzando una ceja.

El lobo se hizo a un lado y sacó a la hermosa (y desmayada) chica de la bolsa. El príncipe quedó maravillado con el regalo, y lo aceptó con mucho gusto, pues se había enamorado de aquella chica, y le dio al lobo 150 monedas de oro por haberle traído a su futura esposa.

Dile a tu amo que me gustaría conocerlo algún día- le dijo James mientras hacía a la chica despertar con un toque de su varita.

Remus se fue muy contento donde su amo y le contó lo que había echo mostrándole como prueba las monedas de oro.

¡¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LOBO ESTÚPIDO!!!- le dijo Sirius agarrando al lobo por el cuello y zarandeándolo bruscamente- ¡no ves que yo no soy un marqués! ¡Ni siquiera tengo pensamiento de marqués! ¡Y ahora el quiere conocerme! ¡Acaso no piensas!- el pobre lobito ya tenía la lengua afuera y se estaba poniendo medio azul, así que Sirius lo soltó y se calmó un poco.

¡HEY, HEY!, ¡Espera!, Tengo un gran plan, si sigo llevándole regalos al príncipe, el seguirá dándome dinero, y con ese dinero puedo comprarte ropa y ¡ya está! Te vas lejos y me dejas en paz- le soltó rápidamente el lobo una vez que había normalizado su respiración.

No es una mala idea...- dijo Sirius pensativo poniendo una mano en su barbilla

Yo nunca propongo malas ideas- contestó Remus.

Remus siguió llevándole regalos al príncipe James, los cuáles compraba con el mismo dinero que él le daba, así que no había podido comprarle aún un traje a Sirius, ya que cada vez, los regalos eran más valiosos. El príncipe James seguía preguntándose quien era aquél marqués que le hacía tan generosos obsequios y se preguntaba también el motivo.

A lo mejor quiere a alguna de mis hijas- pensaba él, pues tenía dos hijas muy hermosas de su anterior matrimonio con la condesa Lily, quien fue asesinada por el conde Voldy, que estaba celoso de ella por estar casada con el apuesto príncipe James.

Él salía todos los días a dar un paseo por un sendero que cruzaba todo el bosque, así que ese día se fue con su nueva esposa, la princesa Gabriela, y sus dos hijas a dar un paseo.

Mientras tanto, al borde del camino del bosque bordeando un pequeño lago, iban caminando dos personajes: uno era un adulto muy apuesto que llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón rotos y sucios, y a su lado iba un pequeño lobo con la cabeza gacha.

A ambos el estómago les rugía de hambre, ya que no comían nada hace dos días. Sirius miraba con furia de vez en cuando al lobito que iba a su lado, el cual solo agachaba la cabeza.

Por tu culpa- murmuraba entrecerrando los ojos- por tu culpa no he comido nada, ni siquiera he podido tocar el dinero que me traías, felicitaciones lobito, despídete del mundo, ¡Qué aquí mismo te despellejo!- se abalanzó sobre el lobo y comenzó a zarandearlo, pero comprendió que quería hablar y lo dejó en el suelo disponiéndose a escuchar

El lobito miró hacia un lado y vio justo lo que buscaba, el príncipe James se acercaba en su carruaje por el horizonte.

Mira Sirius, Tengo un plan que no puede fallar. Te sacas la ropa, te metes al lago y... - comenzó a explicar el lobo pero Sirius lo interrumpió

¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!- exclamó alarmado

eso, te sacas la ropa, te metes al lago y yo te convierto en marqués- explicó calmadamente el lobito

estás loco- dijo Sirius

sácate la ropa- contestó Remus

no-

que te la saques-

¡NO!-

¡Sácatela!-

¡NO, NO Y NO!-

Que te la saques ¡YA!- amenazó el lobito sacando su varita

¡Esta bien!, Pero no te enojes. Espero que resulte, porque o si no, te despellejo y tiro tu cadáver a un río- le amenazó Sirius a su vez sacándose la ropa.

El lobito escondió la ropa detrás de unos arbustos y se puso en medio del sendero, agitando las patas y gritando a todo pulmón:

¡Príncipe James, príncipe James!, ¡A mi amo, el marqués del valle de Godric, le han robado su ropa mientras se bañaba en el río!- el príncipe hizo detener el carruaje y reconoció inmediatamente al gracioso lobito parlanchín que iba a dejarle los regalos de parte del marqués.

¿El marqués del valle de Godric? ¡Valla!, ¡Que suerte, yo quería conocerlo!- inmediatamente hizo que su lacayo, que se llamaba Snappy, sacara unos lujosos trajes que traía en un baúl y que le diera uno al marqués.

Cuando estuvo correctamente vestido, el príncipe James lo invito a subir al lujoso carruaje, y una de sus hijas (que se llamaba Luisa) se quedó mirándolo como hechizada.

El lobito en tanto, salió corriendo adelante del carruaje, gritándole a todos los campesinos que habían por ahí (que curiosamente vestían túnicas negras con capucha) que dijeran que aquellas tierras eran del marqués del valle de Godric.

El príncipe James se fue hablando muy animadamente con el "marqués" todo el camino, pues le había caído muy bien, mientras Luisa no dejaba de mirarlo, y su hermana, Nicole, le daba algunos codazos en las costillas cuando se le quedaba mirando fijamente por mucho rato.

El príncipe James y la princesa Gabriela, le preguntaban a los campesinos de vez en cuando a quién correspondían aquellas tierras, y se quedaban maravillados al comprobar que eran de Sirius, perdón, "del marqués del valle de Godric" (no se me pudo ocurrir un nombre corto? ¬¬)

El lobito ya había llegado al final del sendero, en donde estaba un enorme castillo. Todos decían que allí habitaba un monstruo feroz, que devoraba a todo quien entrara. En la entrada había un guardia un poco flaco, de cabello negro y grasiento que ya casi se estaba quedando dormido.

¡HEY!, ¡Tú!, ¡El del pelo grasiento!, ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó el lobo sentándose enfrente de él

Bonitas zapatillas- dijo el INÚTIL del guardia- eh... si, puedes pasar, siempre y cuando no me hagas algo con la varita, la última vez un chico de la mansión Black me convirtió en babosa... bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, me sentí igual, pero que va, entra ya- finalizó, pero Remus había entrado apenas el había comenzado a hablar.

Adentro se encontró con un salón enorme, y al fondo, bien al foooooooondo, había un trono dorado con un pequeño hombre de ojos llorosos y nariz respingada sentado en él.

El lobito se acercó sigilosamente, pero al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír: ¿Qué iba a hacerle PETER?. Él lo conocía, pues era un animago que siempre se iba a esconder al bosque de los mortífagos y de conde Voldy, así que sacó la varita y le dijo:

A ver, a ver, te conviertes en rata ahora, porque no pienso malgastar mi tiempo haciéndote un _Imperius_ o que sé yo, así que te conviertes en rata y no perdemos tiempo-

Peter solo lo miró un momento y se convirtió en una asquerosa rata gris que salió correteando hacia la salida, pero Remus fue más rápido, lo apuntó con la varita y exclamó:

_Accio_ rata!!!- y al instante, una rata gorda y gris se posó en su pata. El lobito se la echó a la boca para comérsela, pero estaba más malo que comerse una torta rellena con lentejas, o un pan con cloro, así que la escupió y la rata, toda mojada y despeinada, saltó lejos y se quedó ahí tumbada.

¡WAK!, Parece que a ti te chupó el diablo, rata asquerosa!!!- apuntó con su varita a Peter, aún con cara de asco, y dijo- _Avada Kedavra_!!!- la rata al instante estiró la pata- mejor lo saco de aquí, no pega con la decoración- dijo Remus y lo tiró por la ventana.

Luego se puso en la puerta para recibir a Sirius, a James, a Gabriela, a Luisa y a Nicole que en ese momento bajaban del carruaje.

¡Pasen al castillo del gran marqués del valle de Godric!- anunció alegremente.

Todos pasaron y se quedaron asombrados, mirándolo todo. Sirius también se quedó con la boca abierta, se acercó un poco al lobito que estaba sonriente al lado de la puerta y le dijo:

¿Cómo conseguiste este castillo?-

Creo que escucho algo... si, pareciera como si alguien hablara, pero no hay nadie... - Remus se hacía el loco y se fue para afuera cuando vio algo que lo dejó paralizado en la entrada. Había una muchacha muy linda hablando con otra chica que no paraba de mirar a Sirius. El se quedó mirándola, como si nunca hubiera visto una mujer, y como dicen que las miradas pesan, la chica se volteó y se quedó mirando al pequeño lobito que ahora sonreía.

¡Mira Luisa!, ¡Que lindo lobito!- ella se agachó a su lado y le hizo cariño detrás de las orejas, Remus sólo sonreía.

Mientras tanto, Sirius se había dado cuenta que Luisa existía y se quedó conversando con ella, y le pidió que se casaran. La chica no vaciló un instante y le dijo que sí. Cuando iban a darle la noticia a James, se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido con Gabriela "misteriosamente". (¬¬)

Cuando ya todos estaban felices y contentos, ocurrió algo. Remus ya estaba cansado de ser lobo, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en un hermoso, apuesto, lindo y precioso chico, que tomó la mano de Nicole y la besó.

La boda de Sirius se celebró en el mismo castillo, y Remus y Nicole también se casaron, y todos vivieron felices y contentos, igual que James y Gabriela, que a lo largo de los años, tuvieron muchos hijos...mágicamente..(ejeje...ejem ¬¬)

fin


End file.
